


Of Spymasters and Lovers

by Lil_leels



Series: DA: General/Random [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon conversation between Leliana and Josephine's new love interest. It goes swimmingly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spymasters and Lovers

'Sister Nightingale' I whisper into the shadows of the corridor. I am guessing, hoping, she'll be there. I would have been.  
  
'Inquisitor?' Comes the soft reply. Leliana steps out of the shadows and into the torch light.  
  
'Walk with me, please? We have...' I pause thinking of the word... 'Something to discuss.' I wait. Leliana was a bit of a mystery to me. She seemed to care more deeply than anyone I've ever known and yet she also kept almost everyone at an arms distance. And she could be dangerous, heavens yes, but I trust her. Implicitly.  
  
The sister nods her head slightly and we exit the castle, finding our way to the ramparts. The fiery sunset was beginning to fade, melting quietly into the darkness of night. The air was brisk, enough to cause little drifts of steam to rise from your breath.  
  
'Josephine believes she will be able to curry favor to end the plot against her life.' Leliana whispers. It is not a question. I nod anyways. Leliana turns and slams her fists against the stone wall beside us. 'And if she cannot?'  
  
I watch the sister, somewhat caught off guard. I knew Leliana and Josephine were close but the visceral response from the normally coolheaded spymaster had my attention. I shrug slowly and carefully phrase my response. 'You and I will simply have to ensure things go her way.'  
  
Leliana looks at me with a calculating sideways glance. 'Josephine wants no blood shed on her account. She wants no risk. No one in danger. To ensure what you speak of, we must violate that wish. A wish which, YOU agreed to, might I remind you.'  
  
'I agreed to letting her try it her way Leliana. It is HER family, is it not?' I respond calmly. 'But I have no intention of allowing the assassins to fulfill their contract.' I grind my teeth at the mere thought of an assassins blade coming near my lover.  
  
'We are in agreeable then. So what do you suggest Llavellan?' Leliana asks, raising her brows.  
  
'I suggest our spymaster find every possible way to ease the Ambassador's way. But she would do that anyway.' Leliana nods in affirmation. 'But I would also suggest our spymaster quietly, very quietly, find the information needed to obtain a very antiquated contract.'  
  
Leliana considers the request. 'Obtaining the information is simple enough. But who could we send to steal it without a certain ambassador knowing? If I dispatch any of the normal recruits they must be approved of, no?'  
  
'You would.' I acknowledge. 'And we could hardly beg forgiveness from our dear ambassador for going behind her back. So we send someone  who doesn't need approval. We send me.' I watch the sister for a reaction, even when I know it is fruitless. Leliana only shows that which she wants to be seen.  
  
'Hmm' Leliana hums thinking. 'Disguising it as part of a mission would be simple enough. You would need help though. Sera and Cole could do quite nicely. You may even wish to take Varric for all the hot air he blows, he makes a decent rogue.' This raises a small chuckle from me. That was actually very high praise from Leliana. 'Yes. This will do quite nicely. You will have what you need within the week and then you are free to move whenever you deem it necessary.'  
  
I nod my thanks. 'One more thing, regarding the scouts accompanying the ambassador...?' I leave the rest of my query unasked.  
  
'I will personally see to her as often as possible. And when I cannot it will be you or Scout Harding.' Leliana responds. 'Her life will be guarded closely.'  
  
'Thank you Leliana.' I whisper. My voice cracks slightly, heavy with relief.  
  
Leliana nods and stands silent for a moment. I wait, wondering if she has more to add or if she will depart shortly. At last and barely loud enough for me to hear she whispers 'I love her.'  
  
I am shocked. Maybe Josephine or the Hero got to see Leliana's soft side, got to hear words of affection but I did not. Dumbfounded, I stare at the woman.  
  
'She has been my best friend for more years than I care to say. She is one of the purest souls I have ever known. I will NOT tolerate her being hurt.' Suddenly Leliana's voice has gone steely and I get the sense we aren't just talking about assassins. Piercing blue eyes turn to look into mine. 'I dragged her from Haven, begging her to leave you. I literally heaved her away from you.'  
  
The events of that night flash before my eyes. The clanging alarm, the mad dash to protect the trebuchets, the arrival of the dragon, then the final decision to bury Haven. To bury myself. I had dashed from the chantry's doors, certain that I would die. There had been no time for goodbyes. I had allowed myself one last look as she helped the wounded evacuate. I nod grimly. I have no response for Leliana. I had made a choice to save Haven, to save Josephine, at the sacrifice of myself. I knew it would hurt her. But I did it anyways. I had to.  
  
'She loves you Arianni. I wish that she did not because loving a hero is never easy. But she does.' Suddenly I hear a masked pain in Leliana's voice. 'Heroes must always belong to the people, they are propelled to do what is right. It is noble, self sacrificing, and terrible. To know that the person you love most in the world would willingly give themselves up to help another. To know there may come a day when they will not come home to you.' I realize that Leliana is speaking of experience.  
  
I feel the weight of her words in my gut. I know she speaks the truth. I would give myself over and over again. And though I would never willingly part from Josie, I would for the sake of others. 'What do I do then Leliana?' I want to make it better. To fix it. Somehow.  
  
Leliana laughs grimly. 'Had she not already fallen, I would tell you to leave. But she loves you already. So instead I will say this: love her. With every ounce of strength you can. Do whatever you can to come home to her. And when the inquisition is over - retire.' I watch as the nightingale wipes a single tear from her face. And in that fragile act, the shroud of distance is broken. I see the depth and warmth, the beauty and the pain.  
  
I do then the bravest and kindest thing I have ever done before. I wrap my arms gently around the lady and hug her. I leave my arms loose to allow for escape but Leliana presses into the hug and begins to sob truly. I hold her tightly. Unable to think of something more to say, I sing softly to her in Elven.  
  
When the sister has regained her composure and pulled away, I whisper 'we will find her Leliana. I will find Mahariel and bring her home and make her promise to retire. And then the four of us can run from Thedas and all it's problems. Okay?'  
  
At this Leliana laughs derisively. 'I would never ask that of her.'  
  
I smile and reply 'Ah but of course. Just as Josie would never ask that of me. But I can and WILL ask it of her.'  
  
Leliana smiles a small, hopeful smile and whispers 'Perhaps I will not stop you.'  
  
I smile back and watch the sister wander off into the night. I linger a while longer, watching the stars begin to unveil themselves, before I wander away to find the woman I love.


End file.
